


Pure Temptation

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is 24, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Degredation Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Face-Fucking, First Meetings, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Party, Porn With Plot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is 35, Strangers to Lovers, Strength Kink, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Virgin bucky barnes, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Prompt: Imma need a Steve and Bucky with lots of Daddy/Authority Kink intertwined with some Praise Kink. I’m particular to a Daddy Steve but you pick. I’ll give you my soul if there’s some good/little/baby boys thrown into dialogue. Orgasm delay. Hands held behind the bottoms back. Hair pulling. Snarling in ears. Filthy dirty flighty! I’m an absolute whore for this idea. I don’t care how many I read, I always want another one.---At a celebration party of the 10th Anniversary of the invasion of New York, Steve meets someone new and makes an unexpected connection.





	Pure Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Would y'all believe that this is my first Shrunkyclunks story? Wild. And it's Daddy kink. Shocking, I know. Hope y'all enjoy! I had a blast writing this!

Steve stepped off the quinjet and walked out over the landing deck into the Avengers Tower. The mission today was long and a bit brutal, but he was alive and mostly unharmed and there were minimal casualties, so he counted it as a win. Now, with adrenaline tapering off, he became aware of just how sore and sweaty and gross he felt. The prospect of taking a bath seemed practically heavenly. 

“Leaving so soon, Cap?” Tony called after him. Steve stopped and let his friend catch up with him before walking into the building together. “You coming to the party later?” 

Steve frowned. “What party?” he asked. 

“There’s a small get together happening later,” Tony replied. “You know, a celebration of the 10 year anniversary since the team got together. I sent you emails! Well, _I_ didn’t”

Steve blinked and quickly did the math in his head as they entered the elevator. Sure enough, it was the 10 year anniversary of the Chitauri invasion and the Avengers officially became a team with a mission to keep the world safe. It hadn’t always been easy, but it Steve was satisfied with it. 

“Yeah, I forgot, honestly,” Steve said. “I’ll be there. What time is it?”

“Party starts at 9, so you have a few hours to get ready,” Tony said. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

Steve hesitated. “Do I need to wear a suit?” 

“Nah, it’s totally casual,” Tony said. “You mind if I give you some advice, though?” 

Steve sighed. “Sure, Tony.” 

“See if you can find someone,” Tony said. “You’ve been single for a long time. Doesn’t matter if it’s just for a romp in the hay or if it’s more or if you want them to tie you up and spank you—”

Steve blushed at that. The fact that he desperately wanted to spank someone, to shove them to their knees and make _them_ submit until the only thing they could say was Steve's name, was none of Tony’s business. 

“—point is, you need to get out there,” Tony finished. “You deserve to find someone who makes you happy.” 

Steve cleared his throat and nodded. “Thanks, Tony,” he said. “I’ll give it a shot, I promise.” 

Tony clapped him on the back as the elevator stopped. “Good man. Speaking of significant others, my stop is here,” Tony said with a grin as he sauntered out of the elevator. “See you tonight!”

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Tony’s party actually turned out to be a small get together, by his standards. The highest public floor of the Tower milled with guests, but thankfully, there were no politicians or generals or diplomats present. It allowed Steve to relax and actually enjoy the party for once. He was dressed in a black button down with dark blue jeans and a silver tie. The sleeves were rolled up, exposing his forearms and he nursed a bottle of beer as he made his way around the room. 

Some people were celebrities. There were actors and musicians and sports figures and a few artists. Steve was courteous to all of them. There were also some scientists that Steve had never heard of, but those mostly congregated around Tony and Bruce. Most were friendly, but Steve couldn’t really form a connection with any of them. 

Eventually, he spotted someone he didn’t recognize from any tv he’d consumed in the last 10 years. He was a young man with a short, neat beard and long hair done up in a neat ponytail. He was slim, but fit and he looked a little lost amidst the see of stardom and fame that was Tony’s "get together."

“Hi,” he said. 

The man turned towards him and his eyes widened as he recognized who Steve was. Up close, he was pretty. No, pretty didn’t do him justice. This man was gorgeous. His icy blue eyes were piercing and bright, his hands were beautiful and big, with long, slender fingers, his mouth was a perfect cupid’s bow, and he was shorter than Steve by a few inches. 

“H-Hello, Captain, I mean, Steve, I mean… sir,” Bucky said with a bit of a clumsy salute. Steve chuckled and debated briefly letting him go on before he decided to put the poor kid out of his misery. 

“It’s okay, Steve is fine, really,” Steve replied. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ambush you, you just looked a bit… overwhelmed.” 

The man relaxed marginally and Steve extended a hand. He took it. “Bucky Barnes.” 

“Nice to meet you Bucky,” Steve said with a friendly smile. “Pardon me for saying so, but you seem a little out of place for the rest of the crowd.” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess it feels like that, too,” Bucky said. “I think I saw Beyoncé talking to Thor and I panicked a bit.” 

“Not what you were expecting, either?” Steve asked with a sympathetic smile. 

“Not at all,” Bucky said. “I was informed that this was going to be a company party.” 

Steve studied him for a moment. “You work for Tony?” 

“Yeah, I mean, way, _way_ down the food chain, but yeah,” Bucky replied. “I’m just an intern.” 

Steve smiled in real, genuine interest. “Really? You're in college?” 

Bucky shook his head. “I graduated last year, but I managed to land this internship here and it’s been pretty amazing so far.” 

“I’ve heard they don’t get paid,” Steve said cautiously. “We didn’t have interns in the 40s, and I’ve never had to be one for obvious reasons.” 

“Most don’t,” Bucky confirmed. “Stark is actually decent enough to pay us. I’m making a decent living so far.” 

“But you’re still an intern,” Steve said. 

“Well, the position is sort of like a trial period,” Bucky explained. “They hire some bright young graduates straight out of college and see if they can handle the job for a year. If they can, the company might hire them on permanently.” 

“Sounds nice,” Steve said. “How long have you had the job?” 

“6 months,” Bucky replied. “Never expected the interns to get invited to a fancy party.” 

“If it’s a fancy party, I’m underdressed,” Steve said with a chuckle. He took a swig of his beer. He felt Bucky’s gaze run over his body, lingering on his arms and ass. He held back a grin and shifted slightly to show off a bit. As he hoped, Bucky stared at him. _Well, Tony did say to try and find someone…_ , Steve thought. 

“You look great to me, sir,” Bucky said. A blush forms on Bucky’s cheeks and Steve thinks that this kid might kill him with how cute he is. 

“You look cute tonight, too, doll,” he said with a grin. Bucky’s entire face turns red. He moves to hide his face in his drink only to find it empty. Steve reaches over and very deliberately and lightly brushes their fingers together as he takes the empty glass from Bucky’s hand. “Let me get you another drink, _doll_.” 

He watches Bucky’s Adam’s apple bob as he nods. Steve smiles to himself and guides Bucky to the bar with a hand at the small of his back. Bucky followed willingly. The bartender glanced between the two of them, but made no comment. In all honesty, Steve wouldn’t be surprised if they were told to sign a confidentiality agreement just for being here. 

“What’ll ya have, doll?” Steve asked. 

“I know why you’re doing this,” Bucky said. “You’re trying to embarrass me.” 

Steve just chuckled again and leaned in. “Not my fault you’re so pretty tonight,” he purred in Bucky’s ear. 

“Fuck,” Bucky murmured. Steve hummed in response but pulled back. Bucky followed him a bit and Steve smiled. 

“So what’ll it be?” Steve asked. Bucky cleared his throat. 

“Vodka,” he said. The bartender nodded and poured him a shot, which Bucky knocked back. Steve was impressed, even though alcohol didn’t do anything for him anymore. The music began to pick up and Steve leaned in again. 

“What do you say we get out of here?” he asked. Bucky pulled back a bit. 

“Look, you’re a great guy, but I really don’t put out just after I’ve met someone,” Bucky said. “So if that’s what you’re after, I gotta say I’m not interested.” 

Steve blinked. “No, sorry, that’s not what I meant,” he said. 

“What did you mean, then?” Bucky asked. 

“Just…” Steve ducked his head and blushed a bit. “You seem like an interesting guy. And… you’re normal, not like the rest of the people here. I just wanted to get to know you better.” 

Bucky regarded him for a moment before he turned back to the bartender. “Can I have some water, please?” 

The bartender handed him a glass and Bucky downed it. Then he turned back to Steve and smiled shyly. Steve saw his dimples and immediately wanted to kiss the boy stupid. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Bucky asked. 

“With _this_ party going on?” Steve asked. “The press will be swarming the place.” 

Bucky frowned. “Shit, didn’t think about that.” 

“We can take go up to the common room,” Steve said. “But whatever you want to do, I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want to do.” 

Bucky didn’t say anything for a moment before he nodded. Steve took his hand and led him to the elevator to go up to the common room. He sighed with relief as he stepped inside and the loud sounds from the party died a bit. By the time they arrived at the common room, it was blessedly silent. 

“So,” Bucky said. “What do you want to know?”

* * *

They talked well into the night. Steve found that when Bucky was comfortable, he was funny, charming, adorably nerdy, and quick to smile and laugh. They talked about what Bucky was studying and Steve listened with genuine interest as Bucky talked about robotics and engineering and all sorts of things he didn’t understand. He loved the way Bucky’s eyes lit up when he talked about the things he was interested in. 

Steve said how disappointed he was that the Stark Expo’s promise in 1941 for “flying cars of the future” still weren’t invented. Bucky teased him a bit, then looked mortified that he’d done so before Steve laughed a full-bodied laugh. It was so strange to _miss_ being teased, but he did. 

They talked about politics and Steve was surprised and relieved to find out that Bucky wasn’t just a liberal, but a progressive. It led to a long mutual rant about how politics should be to better society instead of the rich assholes running it. It was nice to talk candidly about it with someone who agreed with him. 

Bucky even asked about Peggy, something that Steve appreciated. People tiptoed around her like his feelings for her were made of porcelain. Steve didn’t talk about her as she was near the end of her life, though. He talked about the woman he remembered, the smart, witty, powerful woman who was a force to be reckoned with and an enemy to be feared. 

“Honestly,” he said at one point. “She could’ve been Captain America in a different time. She would’ve been amazing at it.” 

Bucky reached out a hand and laid it gently over Steve’s. “I don’t know how much you hear this, what with the media dragging you through the mud at every opportunity,” he said. “But I and a lot of others think that you’re amazing as Captain America, for what it’s worth.” 

Steve smiled at that and glanced at the time. “Jesus, Buck, it’s after 4!” he said. “Didn’t mean to keep you up so late.” 

“Steve, it’s fine, it’s a party,” Bucky laughed. “I was honestly planning an escape route before you showed up. I’m glad you did.” 

Steve smiled. “Still, I can grab a car and take you home,” he offered. “Or… you can stay in my guest room?” 

Bucky smiled slowly. “Can I borrow some sweatpants?” he asked. “Do superheroes wear sweatpants?” 

Steve rolled his eyes as he stood. “Yeah, Buck, you can borrow some sweatpants.” 

Bucky just leaned back on the couch and stretched. Steve’s eyes fell to the sliver of skin just above Bucky’s hips that showed as he did so because, super soldier or no, he was only so strong. Bucky’s lithe body was pure temptation and Steve wanted to sin. 

“I’m too tired to move,” Bucky complained, grinning mischievously. “You’ll have to carry me.” 

Steve bent down and picked him up bridal style and carried him easily to the elevator. Bucky yelped in surprise, as though he actually thought that Steve wouldn’t rise to that kind of challenge, simple as it was. 

“JARVIS, my floor, please,” he said. 

“Certainly, sir.” 

“Oh. My. God,” Bucky hissed with excitement. “I’m meeting Tony’s AI!” 

“You work here,” Steve said. 

“Yeah, but I don’t get to tell him what to do!” Bucky said. “I don’t have that kind of clearance.” 

“You’re really more excited to meet a computer voice than anyone else in that party,” Steve drawled. 

“Because it’s the AI, duh,” Bucky replied. That nerdy light was back in Bucky’s eyes and Steve couldn’t bring himself to say anything else. 

When the elevator opened, Steve carried Bucky directly to the guest bedroom. He made the bed quickly and efficiently, laying down soft sheets and blankets and fluffy pillows. Then he got Bucky a pair of sweatpants and a spare toothbrush and resolutely did not think of Bucky wearing his clothes. He handed them to Bucky. 

“Need anything else, or are you set for tonight?” he asked. Bucky bit his lip and smiled as he took a tiny step forward. 

“You could… kiss me goodnight,” he suggested. It was all Steve needed. He took Bucky’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Bucky tasted like the vodka he’d been drinking and something sweet that Steve couldn’t place. He nipped at Bucky’s lower lip that had been taunting him all night and pushed his tongue inside that gorgeous mouth of his. Bucky bent beneath him and moaned into the kiss, lifting his arms to wrap around Steve’s neck as he yielded so perfectly. 

Steve pulled back and the two of them gasped for breath. Steve grinned at the way Bucky’s pupils were dilated. 

“Daddy,” Bucky breathed. Then he snapped his mouth shut as his eyes widened. “I’m so sor—”

Steve shut him up with another kiss before he could finish. He had to restrain himself, because all he wanted to do was throw Bucky onto the bed and ravage him, but he promised he wouldn’t. He pulled back and placed a finger over Bucky’s lips. 

“We can talk about that in the morning,” he said lowly. “For now… be a good boy and go to bed.” 

Bucky nodded, a bit dazed and Steve kissed him one last time before he closed the door.

* * *

Bucky hardly slept that night. Honestly, where did Steve get off being so damn hot? Steve wasn’t his first kiss or anything, but _damn_ that was the hottest kiss Bucky had ever had in his life. And on top of all that, he’d gotten so caught up in his personal fantasy coming to life that’s he’d actually called _Captain Fucking America_ , Daddy. 

He adamantly did not think about how Steve had responded to that. 

He eventually did wake up to the smell of bacon frying and his stupid stomach growled loudly. He rolled out of bed groggily and freshened up a bit in the bathroom because he wasn’t completely barbaric. When he walked out he heard Steve whistling by the stove like he had just walked out of a 1950s musical. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that looked like it was a second skin and a pair of black athletic shorts that still somehow did nothing to hide Steve’s unfairly magnificent ass. 

Steve turned around and Bucky blushed and smiled as Steve winked at him. He waved Bucky over and Bucky walked over, unable to resist the smell of bacon. 

“You said we had something to talk about?” Bucky asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve said. His beard looked neat and freshly trimmed and Bucky immediately thought about how it had felt against his face last night. He almost wanted to shave just so he would be able to feel it more easily. “How do you like your bacon? Chewy or crispy?” 

“Chewy, but that’s not what I meant,” Bucky said. 

“What about your eggs?” Steve asked. “I like over easy, personally.” 

“Over medium,” Bucky answered. “Are you listening to me?” 

“Yeah, you wanna talk about me being your Daddy,” Steve said with a sly grin. “I got toast, bagels, and English muffins. Got a preference?” 

“Asshole,” Bucky muttered. 

“Rimming is not part of a balanced breakfast, baby boy,” Steve said.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky groaned. Steve just laughed at him and Bucky grumbled as he snatched up the bag of bagels. “Bagels. Also, you’re not funny.” 

Steve ignored him and kept laughing. Then he turned back to Bucky and bent down to kiss him. It was nothing like last night. It was light and chaste. It still made Bucky’s heart skip a beat, though.

“After breakfast, I promise,” Steve said. “Be a good boy and toast some bagels. Three for me.” 

“Three?” Bucky asked. 

“The serum makes my metabolism burn faster,” Steve explained. “Need more food than most others.” 

“Huh, interesting,” Bucky replied. 

The two of them fell into an easy dynamic, with Steve dishing out instructions and Bucky following them. It was interesting, seeing the side of Steve that knew what had to be done and had a plan. Breakfast turned out to be healthy and hearty and Bucky was pleasantly full by the end of it. 

“So,” Steve said, leaning back. “How do you want this to go?” 

“To be honest, I have no idea,” Bucky replied. “I mean, you’re hot, you’re funny, and honestly, I just like you. I don’t really know what else to say about… all this.” 

“Would it help to say how I want this to go?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded immediately. Steve regarded him for a moment before he stood up and took Bucky’s hand. Bucky followed him to the living room, where Steve sat down and pulled Bucky down into his lap. Bucky blushed. It felt silly, but Steve seemed so sure, so confident that this was exactly how _he_ wanted _Bucky_ , that Bucky held his tongue. 

“Here’s what I want,” Steve said. “I want you to be my baby boy, to let me take care of you, Dom you, and use you.” Bucky shivered against him and Steve’s slow, sexy smile grew. “You like the sound of that?” 

“Yes,” Bucky said. Steve took his chin in his hand firmly. 

“I want you to call me ‘Daddy’,” Steve said. There was a pregnant pause before Bucky swallowed. 

“Yes, Daddy,” he said. Steve smiled with approval and let go of his chin.

“Good boy,” he murmured. Bucky’s heart danced a little jig at the words like a little traitor. “You don’t have to live here if you don’t want to, but I would like you to have sex with me if you’re willing.” 

“You kiddin’?” Bucky asked, albeit a bit breathlessly. “I…I really want that, Daddy.” 

Steve’s eyes darkened and his hand tightened on Bucky’s thigh. It travelled up towards the groin a bit before dipping between and stroking along the inside. His other hand trailed along Bucky’s spine, sending little sparks through his body like he was the 4th of July. Bucky gasped and moaned softly. 

“Good boy,” Steve said. “How do you feel about pain?” 

“Plannin’ to spank me, Daddy?” Bucky gasped. 

“If you deserve it,” Steve replied. Then he shrugged. “Or if I feel like it. I’ll let you know which.” 

“I’m really okay with it,” Bucky said. 

“What about names?” Steve asked. “You seem to like being called baby boy. What about more… humiliating names?” 

“What like bitch?” Bucky asked. 

“I was thinking more like, ‘slut’,” Steve replied. Somehow the way that word sounded with Steve’s voice just sounded deliciously hot. Bucky nodded and Steve hummed lowly in his chest. 

“Please, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. The word came easier now, but didn’t fully get rid of the quiver in his body as it left his mouth. 

“Just one more question, baby boy,” Steve said. “You’re doin’ so good. How much experience do you have with this?” 

Bucky blushed and swallowed. He looked down. “A bit,” he said. 

“How much is a bit?” Steve asked. 

“…None,” Bucky said. “Never got this far with anyone else.” 

Steve was silent for a while. Bucky dared to look up and there was a dark, hungry gleam in Steve’s eyes. The hand on Bucky’s thigh moved up to brush lightly against Bucky’s crotch. Bucky gasped and moaned as his cock responded immediately. Steve hummed and it sent a shiver up Bucky’s spine. 

“Waited for Daddy, did you, baby boy?” Steve murmured. “Saved yourself for me?” 

Bucky’s brain short circuited. “Yes, Daddy,” he moaned.

“Such a good boy,” Steve moaned softly. “So considerate, knowing Daddy wanted to be your first.” 

Before Bucky could respond, Steve stood up, carrying him bridal style just like last night. Bucky clung to him as Steve marched back to what Bucky assumed was Steve’s room. Steve kicked the door open like a caveman and set Bucky on his feet. Bucky kept his arms around Steve’s neck and had all of a second before Steve kissed him again. Steve kissed him like a starving man and Bucky was a buffet. 

“Daddy,” Bucky moaned. Steve growled against him and reached a hand up to Bucky’s hair and pulled it, exposing Bucky’s neck. 

“Baby boy,” Steve growled. “You wanna be a good boy for Daddy?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Steve pulled his hair a little more and Bucky hissed with the sting. 

“Wanna make Daddy happy?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“You want Daddy to make you his?” 

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Good boy,” Steve said. “Listen now. Green means good to go. Yellow means slow down. Red means stop. If you can’t speak, tap three times. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Steve smiled hungrily and placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Good boy.” The next thing Bucky knew, he was being pushed down to his knees, powerless to resist. He knelt in front of Steve. The outline of Steve’s huge cock tented the shorts and Bucky’s mouth watered. Steve pushed his shorts down and his cock sprang free; long, thick, and uncut. He slapped Bucky’s face with it, leaving a stream of pre-come on his face. 

“Why don’t you open your mouth, baby boy?” Steve asked. Bucky obeyed and Steve pushed his cock in. Bucky moaned as the salty, bitter taste of his pre-come hit his tongue. Steve held his head in place and thrust shallowly into his mouth. He moaned lowly. “Oh, doin’ so good, baby. Such a good little cocksucker.” 

Bucky moaned around the heavy weight of Steve’s cock. He breathed in the heady scent of Steve’s groin and steadied himself against Steve’s thighs. _Wonder if he’ll crush my head with them_ , Bucky thought. 

Steve’s hands fisted in his hair as he fucked into Bucky’s waiting mouth. Slowly, he started to thrust deeper into Bucky’s mouth until he gagged on Steve’s cock. He tapped Steve’s leg and Steve pulled out. He breathed and Steve looked down at him with a smile. He stroked Bucky’s face with a thumb. 

“Good boy,” he said. “Such a good boy for Daddy. What’s your color?” 

Bucky preened at the words. “Fuckin’ green, Daddy,” he moaned and went down on Steve’s cock again. He bobbed on the head, twisting his tongue around the head experimentally. Steve moaned loudly and bucked into Bucky’s mouth. 

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re a natural,” he groaned. “Born to be Daddy’s cocksucker, weren’t you?”

Bucky moaned around Steve’s length and sped up. He wrapped a hand around the base and jerked it in tandem with his mouth. Steve stared down at him, his blue eyes dark with arousal and his callused fingers stroking Bucky’s face. Bucky came off Steve’s cock and licked up the underside before taking it back in his mouth. Steve started thrusting into his mouth again. 

“God, so good,” Steve moaned. “Just relax for Daddy. Let Daddy fuck your mouth like a good little boy.” 

Bucky moaned and Steve began thrusting faster and further into his mouth. Bucky kept himself from gagging and stared up at Steve, utterly incapable of looking anywhere but Steve’s face. Steve had a wicked grin on his face. He looked at Bucky like he was the only thing that mattered on earth and fuck if that didn’t do shit to Bucky’s brain. 

“Gonna make you take all my cock someday, baby,” Steve moaned. “Gonna make you choke on Daddy’s big dick, make you come like that.” 

Bucky moaned and reached down to touch himself. Steve caught the movement and pulled out. He wrapped a hand around Bucky’s throat with a stern look. 

“You don’t touch yourself, slut,” Steve growled. “I touch you. I make you come. You beg for it until I make you come, got it?”

His grip on Bucky’s throat tightened and Bucky whined. “Yes, Daddy,” he gasped. Steve kissed him hard and full of hunger before letting go. 

“Good boy,” he said with a smirk. “Color?” 

“Green,” Bucky breathed. “So green.” 

“Excellent,” Steve groaned.

He put his cock at Bucky’s mouth again and pushed back in. Bucky gagged on it as it went back towards his throat, but he made himself keep his mouth open. Steve placed both hands on his head, fisting them in Bucky’s hair as he fucked his mouth. All Bucky could do was kneel and take every hot inch that Steve gave him. 

Steve began to grunt like an animal. His thrusts grew faster and harder and more desperate. Bucky moaned as Steve used his mouth to chase his orgasm. Steve kept his eyes on Bucky’s face as he snapped his hips to the sweaty rhythm of his animalistic grunting. Finally, he pulled out all the way and jerked his cock. One hand remained in Bucky’s hair, pulling it back and angling his face towards Steve’s cock. 

“Gonna come on your face, baby boy,” Steve groaned. “Daddy’s gonna dirty you up, like a good little slut.” 

“Please, please, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “Do it, green. Been good, a good boy for you, Daddy. Please give me your come.” 

Steve snarled and groaned. His come erupted out of his cock in long, thick, hot ropes, painting Bucky’s face. Bucky closed his eyes letting it mark him, relishing in the feeling of it landing on his mouth, his nose, his cheeks, his hair, and his eyes. When Steve pressed the head of his cock to Bucky’s mouth again, he suckled the last of the come from it like it was ambrosia. 

“Look at you,” Steve groaned. Bucky opened his eyes. “Daddy’s little boy covered in come. You know what this means, baby?” 

“What, Daddy?” Bucky said. He gazed up at him with worshipful awe, Steve’s perfect, hard body looming over him, a monument to every desire and fantasy Bucky had ever had in his life. He was the image of sex and power. His cock hadn’t even softened _at all._

_I could stay like this forever_ , Bucky thought. _On my knees for him, give him everything he takes from me and more._

Steve stroked a finger through the come on Bucky’s face and put it in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky sucked the finger obediently, licking every drop of the strong, bitter come. 

“You’re mine,” Steve snarled. “You’re Daddy’s little boy, now.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said with a small smile. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Color?” 

“Green.” 

“I’m gonna wreck you, baby boy,” Steve said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Gonna pop your cherry so good you never want anyone else.”

Bucky was already about 90% sure that he never wanted to get fucked by anyone else but Steve, but the words still made him feel hot. He moaned softly when Steve put another come-covered finger in his mouth. 

“You like that, baby boy?” Steve asked. “You wanna belong to Daddy and nobody else?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky breathed. “Please, want it, want you, Daddy.” 

“I know, baby,” Steve purred. He pulled Bucky up to his feet like he weighed nothing and kissed him. It was full of possessive desire and Bucky yielded to him immediately. His body sang with need as Steve carried him to the bed. Bucky stretched out on the huge bed. 

“Half expected you to bend me over the couch,” Bucky chuckled. Steve smiled with amusement. 

“Later, baby,” Steve said.

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed. “I need to be able to walk, you know.” 

“Says who?” Steve replied with a grin. He draped himself over Bucky’s body and growled in his ear. “I’m your Daddy now. I decide what you need.” 

_God. Fucking. Damn._ All Bucky could do was nod obediently. Steve flipped him over and pinned his wrists to his back. Bucky gasped and trembled beneath him with anticipation. He felt Steve’s hot breath ghost over the curve of his ass. 

“What happened to ‘rimming is not a part of a balanced breakfast’?” Bucky asked

“It’s not,” Steve agreed. “But it’s second breakfast, now.” 

With that, Steve buried his face between Bucky’s ass cheeks and began to lick, suck, and nip along Bucky’s ass. Bucky moaned and writhed beneath him at the feeling. Steve’s beard scratched in a way he never expected, burning his sensitive skin deliciously. The thought that Steve marked him somewhere so intimate drove Bucky up the wall with arousal and if not for Steve’s command to come only when permitted, he might’ve shot his load right there. 

Steve’s mouth was pure, blissful sin. He hadn’t even put his tongue in him yet, but Bucky hadn’t ever felt anything this amazing in his life. His hot, wet tongue lapped at his hole. His breath kissed his skin as he ate Bucky’s ass like it was a holy sacrament. Bucky pushed back against Steve’s face. He felt his climax building in the pit of his stomach. 

“Daddy, Daddy, please, I’m close,” Bucky moaned. “Please let me come.” 

“You gonna come on my mouth, baby?” Steve groaned. His grip on Bucky’s hands tightened like vices. “You gonna come from your Daddy eating your cute fuckin’ ass?”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky moaned desperately. “Please, can I? Need it, make me come, Daddy, please!” 

“Such a good little boy, begging Daddy like a needy little whore,” Steve purred. “Go ahead and come, baby.” 

Steve went back to eating Bucky’s ass and Bucky moaned frantically. He gasped and moaned and cried from the pleasure until his orgasm crested, bursting over him like the dawn. His entire body burned with pleasure as he shook against the bed and came all over Steve’s sheets. Steve hummed with approval and gave one final kiss to Bucky’s hole before he knelt above him. He reached up with his free hand to stroke down Bucky’s back as he came down from his climax. 

“Such a good boy,” Steve purred. “See how much better it feels when you submit to Daddy, let Daddy give you what you need?” 

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you, thank you,” Bucky gasped. 

He felt both utterly spent and totally invigorated. Steve pushed him further up the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, all while keeping a hand locked around Bucky’s wrists. He poured cool lube on Bucky’s hole and pressed a finger in. It entered him easily and Bucky moaned. 

“There, see how relaxed and loose you are for Daddy, now?” Steve asked. He angled his finger and Bucky arched off the bed with a moan. It was equal parts pleasure and pain, overstimulation making it the most amazing feeling Bucky had ever felt. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered. “Oh, _God!_ ”

Steve draped himself back over Bucky’s body and kissed the back of his neck tenderly. Bucky relaxed at the touch and Steve hummed in approval. 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured in his ear. “Just relax for me, baby. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good.” 

Steve added another finger and Bucky hissed as his hole stretched to accommodate it. _God_ , he thought. _This is only two fingers and his dick is fuckin’ huge! He’s gonna split me in half!_

He mewled into the mattress beneath him as Steve stretched him open on his fingers. His fingers teased over his prostate, making his body jolt and spark with pleasure. In no time at all, sooner than Bucky had ever managed, his cock was hard again and leaking with pre-come. Steve pressed a third finger inside him and Bucky moaned loudly. After what felt like forever, Steve snarled in Bucky’s ear as he removed his fingers. 

“Can’t wait anymore, baby boy,” Steve growled. “Gotta fuck you now, make you mine.” 

“Yours, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. His brain was fuzzy and all that mattered was that Steve was gonna fuck him. He heard Steve lube up his cock before he pressed it to Bucky’s hole. 

“Just breathe and relax, baby boy,” Steve murmured above him. “I’ve got you. This might hurt, but it’ll feel good eventually.” 

It fucking burned. Steve pushed in slowly and Bucky groaned from the stretch. His hole was tight around the large dick. Steve was slow and gentle, murmuring sweet encouragement into Bucky’s ear, telling him how good he was doing. Bucky tuned out everything but Steve and the litany of praise that fell from his tongue. 

By the time Steve bottomed out, Bucky was breathing like he had done a whole workout. His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. Steve let go of his wrists to pet Bucky’s hair and body, but Bucky kept them in place. 

“Look at you,” Steve said. His voice dripped with pride. “Daddy’s little boy took his entire cock. Such a good little boy, baby, Daddy’s so proud of you.” 

Bucky preened at the praise. He lacked the energy to do much else. Thankfully, Steve seemed content to simply keep his cock in Bucky’s ass for the moment. 

“Let me know when you’re ready, baby,” Steve murmured. 

“So big, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “Didn’t know they came this big, biggest I ever seen.” 

Steve chuckled over him. “Thought you were a pure little virgin for Daddy, baby boy,” Steve said. 

“Well… I watched porn,” Bucky admitted. “Had to take care of myself somehow.” 

Steve hummed as a hand wrapped around Bucky’s throat again. It pressed lightly against Bucky’s wind pipe and Bucky gasped. 

“Might have to punish you for that later, baby boy,” Steve snarled. “Did ya think about any of those other men fuckin’ your tight little hole?” 

“N-No, Daddy,” Bucky gasped. “J-Just you, only wanted you, I promise!” 

“Good,” Steve snarled. “Daddy doesn’t like to share, baby. You feel horny, you come to me, got it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky whimpered. Steve’s grip on his throat relaxed and Bucky breathed. “W-Will you fuck me now?” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Steve said. He began rock his hips against Bucky’s ass in slow, shallow movements. Bucky gasped and moaned and arched his back against Steve’s hard body. Steve reached a hand up to Bucky’s hair and pulled his head back. He growled as he sucked hard on Bucky’s neck and Bucky was pretty sure he saw stars. 

“Fuck, fuck, God, _fuck_ ,” Bucky whined. 

“You like that, baby?” Steve growled. “You like bein’ full of Daddy’s big dick? You like bein’ Daddy’s little slut?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. “Feels so good!” 

Steve growled again and his thrusts became faster and harder. Bucky pushed back against Steve, meeting his thrusts and moaning as Steve’s cock dragged over his prostate. Steve clearly knew what he was doing. He aimed his thrusts so that they dragged directly over it with such precision that Bucky couldn’t do anything but moan as the pleasure flooded his senses. 

“More, Daddy,” Bucky whined after a while. “Wanna feel it, wanna feel you.” 

“Christ,” Steve moaned. “Just gettin’ started, baby. Gonna make you scream for your Daddy ‘til everyone knows who you belong to.” 

He thrust faster, deeper, harder and Bucky cried out at a particularly sharp thrust. The pleasure mingled with the sweetest bit of pain, the bite in Steve’s thrusts, the way his teeth bit into the tender flesh of Bucky’s shoulder, the way his hair was pulled so that Steve could leave hickeys and beard burn on his neck. Through it all, Bucky kept his wrists at the small of his back. 

Steve pulled out more and more as he went until his thrusts were long and deep. He slammed his hips into Bucky’s and Bucky cried out with ecstasy… right up until Steve came all the way out. Bucky whined at the loss, but before he had the chance to feel disappointed, Steve flipped him over. Steve hovered over him and thrust back in with one strong thrust. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and Bucky clutched at his back in turn, his nails digging shallow grooves into Steve’s immaculate back. 

“Wanna see you come, baby boy,” Steve grunted. His hips slammed into Bucky. “Wanna see you come on Daddy’s dick.” 

Bucky didn’t even have the sense to answer. He just nodded and howled with pleasure. He could do it, he could be good for Daddy, give him what he wanted. Steve growled and placed a searing kiss to Bucky’s mouth before sucking another mark on his neck. 

“You close, baby?” Steve hissed. “You gonna come for Daddy? You gonna be a good boy for me?” 

Bucky chanted yes over and over and over again. Steve fucked him even faster, driving him towards completion. Bucky could feel it. His balls rose, his gut tightened. He was gonna come. Steve slammed directly over his prostate and Bucky screamed his release as he came all over Steve’s body. 

Bucky slumped back on the bed. Steve kept fucking him, kept fucking his hole and hitting his prostate. Bucky gasped in pain as the pleasure became overwhelming, but Steve kept going. 

“Gonna come in you, baby boy,” Steve growled. “Gonna fill you up, make you mine. Fuck, you were perfect. Such a good little boy for Daddy. So good for waiting for me.” 

Bucky felt a bit loopy but he smiled at the praise. Steve grunted and groaned and finally kissed him fiercely as he came. Bucky felt his cock pulse as hot come filled his ass. Bucky moaned at the feeling of being filled with Steve’s come. 

It was strange. It was the good kind, though; the kind that was new but felt right, like another piece of some cosmic puzzle fell into place. In the back of his mind, Bucky remembered Steve’s words: that Bucky belonged to him. Maybe he did, maybe he was supposed to be Steve’s. 

Steve slumped against him when he was done. He peppered Bucky’s face with lazy, gentle kisses and Bucky sighed in contentment. He didn’t pull out of Bucky, but Bucky felt Steve’s member finally soften a fraction. 

“How do you feel?” Steve asked. “Did I hurt you?” 

“That,” Bucky said. “Was so much better than I expected my first time would be. I never, ever want to sleep with anybody else.”

Steve hummed, clearly pleased that he’d succeeded in his mission. Bucky didn’t think he should’ve been surprised. Steve was known for getting the job done for a reason. 

“What about you?” Bucky asked. “How are you?” 

Steve actually gave him a sheepish smile. “I feel good,” he said. “Hopeful.” 

Bucky studied him for a moment. “You really think that I’d leave after that?” Bucky asked. Steve’s blush gave him all the answer he needed. 

“I’ve been told I can be… a lot,” Steve replied. 

“They’re not wrong, whoever they are,” Bucky said. “But I liked it. Fuck, I don’t think there was one single thing about what happened that I didn’t like. You were amazing, Stevie.” 

Steve smiled. Not a grin or a smirk or anything, but a real, genuine bright smile full of light and satisfaction. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“I meant what I said, you know,” Bucky continued. Steve looked at him. “When you said I was yours and I agreed. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

“That’s good to hear,” Steve said. He leaned down and kissed him. 

“There is one condition,” Bucky said. 

“Yeah?” 

“You have to take me out for dates,” Bucky replied. “I’m not just your boy toy. You gotta work for it, too.” 

Steve laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

They cuddled together until Bucky felt like he could move. Steve had to help him, as Bucky had a rather noticeable limp in his step. Steve washed him off with such gentle devotion that for Bucky, it sealed the deal. This was where he would belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
